paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 7: shop tournament
op. (usual disclaimer) (screen opens on the front of a school building) Akira: I DID IT!!!!!! (Penelope and Skye are playing in park near by) (Akira runs to them) Akira:I DID IT, I DID IT, I-Woah! (he trips over the ball they were playing with and he face-plants) Penelope: Oh my, Akira are you okey? Akira: more than okey, I made it to summer break, and that's not all. Check out my report card Skye: woah, 90 average? Congrats. Akira: Penelope, I think you might like this one, check it. Penelope: OMG a 96 precent in veterinary study Akira: and I got 100 on my vet final too Penelope: Akira I'm so proud. Akira: I couldn't have done it without you studying with me and inspiring me to become a vet in the first place (flashback) Akira: ugh I cantt get it Penelope: what's wrong? Akira: this vet stuff is harder than I thought, and I wanna be a vet member of the PAW patrol Remember? Penelope: well I can help, take it from a nurse pup (skye walks In) Skye: and I can help you study your other hard subjects (zuma shows up out of the blue) (dontt question it) Zuma: I can help you with language studies, you may not know it but i can speak 100 languages fluently Akira: really Penelope: yes of course! This collie has the cure Skye: lets take to the sky Zuma: letss dive in Akira: then lets lightt the way (flashback) Akira: and get this my mom said if I got a 90 or higher overall average, I get a free booster box from our card shop. Skye: oh right, your parents own the card shop on the bottom floor Skye: well congrats Akira: since you both helped lets all celebrate, tonight we have a little dinner at a restaurant and open the booster box together. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Skye and Penelope: thatss awesome Penelope: we can take you to mr. Porter's in our world Akira: I'll call Zuma, this is sweet Akira: adventure bay here we come Cardfight vanguard op 6 break your spell Akira: that was delicious and your world was amazing Zuma: thanks dude, now letss show youw mom youw gwades and get the booster box all: yeah (they arrive home) Mrs. Tsubasa: oh Akira honey how was your day (Akira pulls out the report card) Mrs.Tsubasa: why Akira, you did it. I guess a deal is a deal, pick a booster box. Akira: how about the champion collection (my fan-made set for the story) Mrs. Tsubasa: sure, here you go (later) penelope: alright, zerachial,RRR Zuma: yes ice prison necromancer cocytus Skye: sunlight goddess yatagarasu Akira:(slowly opens his) (eyes widen ) yes an SP Liberator of the round table Alfred Zuma: Awesome, a new liberator joins the battle Skye: it'll be great for tomorrow Akira: tomorrow? Penelope: yeah the big shop tournament Skye: we have a guest team coming Akira: really from where hong kong, Singapore... Penelope: the magical world Akira: but they dontt know how to.... Skye: we taught them Akira: when do you guys find the time to go to the magical world Zuma: while you guys are in school Akira: ohhhhh. So who are they Skye: we're not telling, but youlll recognize them (later they went to bed and Zuma went home) (the next day, in the shop) Announcer: team rising star has obliterated all other challengers except for one The final match: team rising star vs team rainboom Akira: team rainboom? ????: hmph so your that kid. Akira right Akira: y-yeah? And you are ????: rainbow dash (Akira's jaw dropped) Akira: but you look so human (she looks like an equestria girl) Rainbow dash: yeah cant have people freaking out over a talking pegasus (pinkie pie appears from out of nowhere as an equestria girl) pinkie pie: ohhhhh, imm so excited to show off this deck full of super fun POWER!!!!!!!!! (finally equestria girl twilight took the stage) Twilight: so your Akira, nice to meet you. (They shook hands) Twilight: May the best team win Akira: you too Lucas: your a brony (laughs) (Rai back-slaps him) Rai: shut up Lucas Sora: mean girl being mean again? Rai: I AM NOT MEAN!!! ????: hey... Um are we interrupting something (it was Tundra, who was here to cheer on team rising star with marshall) (they see Rai holding Sora by his shirt collar) (she lets go and they both smile) Rai: nope nothing at all Sora: just getting ready for the tournament Tundra: sure. (She walks over to Akira) Akira:(scoops her up gently) hey tundra Tundra:hey sorry, but Penelope is having her birthday today. Akira: I know, she told me before the tournament. I gave her a card with a little suprisee inside Tundra: well they're getting ready so they had to leave early, but don't worry im spending the day with you Tundra: since your still a bit depressed and want to get to know all the pups i want to spend some time with you. You know, bonding Akira: sure, I'd like that. (He snuggles her) your sweet. Tundra: thanks Announcer: team rising star, please take your positions at the fight tables Tundra: go, your up. I'll be rooting for you Akira: imm doing this for you, my team and the pups. Especially Penelope Rai: I think I know how Akira can make this a very special day for Penelope. Lucas: how (she pulls out a camcorder) (twilight and Akira stand on a podium and set up there cards) Twlight and Akira: now stand up vanguard Akira: wingal liberator Twilight: lozenge magus Akira: oracle think tank? twilight: yeah, let me show you what I'm able to do (eyecatch: Akira and Penelope) (eyecatch: twilight and rainbow dash) (twilight and Akira both have 4 damage and there vanguards are grade 3) Announcer: Wow these two competitors are giving us the best cardfight we've ever seen twilight: your really good, but... This is the end of the line, FINAL TURN Twilight: the goddess of radiance descends on to this battle field in golden light, I crossride goddess of the sun Amaterasu. Her skill, when CEO Amaterasu is in the soul, 2000 power is added to her permanently. Now my limit break. I draw one card. twilight: I call battle deity sunasoo. When my vanguard has Amaterasu in it's name he gains extra power. twilight: i attack Akira: no guard Twilight: now with a boost my avatar attacks. Akira: no matter what happens, no matter who i face I will not give in, because I... I have people to fight for (a silhouette of Penelope appears beside Akira) Akira: with halo shield mark, I nullify it Twilight: twin drive check, the first (nothing), second, Draw trigger, power to my other sunasoo and I draw Twilight: attack Akira: guard Twilight: alright your turn Akira: this is my last chance to turn it around... (he draws and his eyes widen, then he gets a determined look in his eyes) Akira: and this is the card that will do it. Golden legend, the king break ride Akira: liberator of the round table Alfred. Break ride skill, 10000 power to Alfred and 5000 power to my 3 rearguards. Now i'll show you the way to break through, his limit break, Alfred! Akira: he gains 2000 power for each liberator in the rear guard and with flare mane's skill Alfred gets additional power. Rainbow dash: thatss pretty impressive since he has 3 liberators already. Akira: especial counterblast, superior call flying sword liberator gorlois Sora: alright that's liberator number 4 Tundra: he's not done yet, he still has 2 unflipped cards in his damage zone and he's not one to hold back Akira: once more Alfred. Superior call liberator of bonds gancelot zenith, and that means my vanguard has 31000 power. (Akira's cards glow) Akira: I'm winning this for the birthday pup, Penelope. no matter what I will fight for her and my team. Akira: with a boost Alfred attacks twilight: no guard Akira: twin drive check (the first was nothing) second check, liberator of hope eponia. Power to gancelot zenith, critical to Alfred (Alfred's sword glows and sends a shockwave at Amaterasu) (two cards fly into twilight's damage zone) Announcer: the winner is Akira Tsubasa Akira: I-I... I actually won! Alright, that one was for you Penelope, happy birthday Twilight: congrats Rainbow: now thatss fighting from the heart Tundra: (jumps into Akira's arms) I knew you could do it. Now hurry up and go to the party Akira: but the other... Announcers: due to the long duration of that match the rest of the tournament will be postponed until next week. Tundra: now get outa here and to your friend Akira: gotcha, thanks tundra see you at home. (Rai follows Akira) (later) Akira: i missed it (penelope walks out) Penelope: oh Akira What are you doing back so early Akira: the tournament ended early, I was hoping to catch the rest of the party but... Penelope: (giggles) it's fine, oh I love the cards you gave me Rai: well you'll love this, this is from all of us especially Akira Akira: (smiles and blushes) (she shows A tape of Akira's match and that he won it for her) Penelope: you did that for me? (She was tearing up) Akira: (hugs her) (she hugs back) penelope: thank you Akira, this was the best birthday ever Akira: anything for you Rai: my work here is done (screen fades to black) cardfight vanguard ending 12 fly away Preview: Penelope: Akira Thank you so much Akira: anything to make your birthday special Penelope: (giggles) Akira: next episode: legion Akira: those cards I gave you are very special and your about to find out why Category:Crossover Episodes